Do You Feel Like We Do
Do You Feel Like We Do is a song by Peter Frampton, from his album Frampton Comes Alive live album. It is playable content of Guitar Hero 5. History This song was recorded in 1975 but released in 1976. Do You Feel Like We Do was originally supposed to be about a hangover, from Frampton's first lines "Woke up this morning, with a wine glass in my hand". It also became a single, but was 6 minutes less than the album version. Frampton also used a talk box and effects pedal during the song. Walkthrough One thing that should be pointed out is that this song is a good fourteen minutes. The longest song in Guitar Hero history. If you're good at hammer ons and pull offs, you should be able to master this song, but the hammer ons will get harder toward the end, so be prepared if you also want to complete the HOPO diamond challenge. The guitar also has to play the talkbox parts, but there are also brief breaks where you have about a 7 second pause before the next few notes. Tapping is also recommended for the keyboard notes. Lyrics (Intro) (Lead 1A) (Lead 1B) (Verse 1) Well, woke up this mornin' with a wine glass in my hand Whose wine? What wine? Where the hell did I dine? Must have been a dream I don't believe where I've been Come on, let's do it again (Chorus 1) Do you, you feel like I do? How'd ya feel? Do you, you feel like I do? (Verse 2) My friend got busted just the other day They said, "Don't walk, don't walk, don't walk away" Drove into a taxi bent the boot, hit the back Had to play some music Otherwise he'd crack (Chorus 2) Do you, you feel like I do? How'd ya feel, ah? Do you, you feel like I...? (Lead 2) (Solo 1A) (Solo 1B) (Chorus 3) Do you, you feel like I do? Yes, you do Do you, you feel like I do? (Verse 3) Champagne for breakfast and a Sherman in my hand Peach top, peach tails, never fails Must have been a dream I don't believe where I've been Come on, let's do it again (Chorus 4) Do you, you feel like I do? How'd ya feel? Do you, you feel like I...? (Breakdown A) (Breakdown B) (Keyboard Solo A) (Keyboard Solo B) Bob Mayo, on the keyboards. Bob Mayo (Do You Feel It?) Do you feel like we do? Do you feel like we do? Oh that's true Mmm, do you feel like we do? Get back Mmm, do you feel Do you feel like we do? (Solo 2A) (Solo 2B) (Solo 2C) (Talk Box A) (Talk Box B) Do you feel Do you feel Like we do? I want to thank you (Talk Box C) (Talk Box D) (Talk Box E) (Talk Box F) Do you feel like we do? That's all right, that's all right here tonight Here tonight, good time We're gonna have a good time Good time, good time, good time, good time, tonight (Talk Box G) (Talk Box H) (Outro - Chords) (Outro - Solo A) (Outro - Solo B) (Outro - Riffin') (Ending - Solo A) (Ending - Solo B) (Ending) Video Trivia Do You Feel Like We Do was featured in the Simpsons episode, "Homerpalooza", with Peter Frampton playing it. Eventually, his talk box ran out of juice and he started complaining after Homer wrecked his pig he got at Pink Floyd's yard sale, Cypress Hill stole his orchestra and Sonic Youth kept swiping food from his cooler. Category:13th Tier Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero 5 songs Category:Live Songs Category:Insane songs on Guitar Category:Hardcore songs on Bass Category:Basic songs on Drums Category:Hardcore songs on Vocals Category:Classic Rock songs Category:1976 songs